1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for pet animals such as cats and household dogs, burrowing animals used in biological and/or scientific experiments, or the like.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 54-24945 discloses a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for animals, in which paper is cut into a strip of paper having an appropriate narrow width, the strip of paper is then twisted to form a twisted paper string and then, the twisted paper string is cut into a short twisted paper rod having a short length of about 2 to 10 mm.
When in use, a large quantity of the discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material is laid in a tray for animal use or the like so as to allow discharged urine or other waste-fluids to permeate therein under the effect of its water retentive function end water absorptive function. The processing material with urine, etc. permeated therein is removed from the tray and discarded into a toilet and a new processing material is laid in the tray for replenishment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for pet animals which exhibits significantly improved urine permeating properties (water absorptive function and water retentive function).
From one aspect of the present invention, there is essentially provided in order to achieve the above object a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for animals fabricated of a short twisted paper rod obtained by cutting a twisted string into short pieces which twisted string is formed by twisting a strip of paper, wherein the short twisted paper rod has such a paper layer structure that a fiber thereof is oriented from one end cutting plane thereof towards the other end cutting plane, and owing to the paper layer structure, the discharged urine or other waste fluids are allowed to permeate into the short twisted paper rod from the cutting planes.
The paper layer structure significantly enhances the capillary action in the orientating direction of the fiber, that is to say, the capillary action (urine permeating action) from one end cutting plane of the short twisted paper rod to the other end cutting plane, thereby enhancing the effect for processing discharged urine and other waste fluids.
From another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for animals fabricated of a short twisted paper rod obtained by cutting a twisted string into short pieces which twisted string is formed by twisting a strip of paper, wherein the short twisted paper rod has twisted pleats from one end cutting plane thereof towards the other end cutting plane and a coarse void formed between the adjacent twisted pleats by untwisting.
After the short paper twisted rod is twisted, it is untwisted to provide both the twisted form and the coarse void(s). This feature together with the paper layer structure offers an extensively improved urine permeating effect. Also, the coarse void enhances the cushioning effect and the heat retaining effect.
A twisting angle of the short twisted paper rod is preferably set to less than 180 degrees per 1 cm.
By doing so, the degree of the coarse void between the adjacent twisted pleats is increased. In addition, water retentive function within the coarse void and the urine permeating function which is exhibited thereafter are enhanced.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the short twisted paper rod has a generally elongated elliptical configuration in section.
Owing to this feature, the sitting stability of the short twisted paper rod is improved with respect to the laying plane (the rod is prevented from being rollingly moved). This makes it possible to fully lay the short twisted paper rods in a discharge tray in a more stable manner. In addition, a fluid receiving plane is enlarged.
The short twisted paper rod may contain bacteria for enhancing maceration of the short twisted paper rod.
When the discharged urine or other waste fluids are discarded in a toilet after use, the bacteria, in cooperation with both the paper layer structure and the pleats structure, enhances the maceration and decomposition of the fiber within a toilet, a service water supply piping or a water-purifying tub so that the load for processing is decreased in the processing facilities.
A more complete application of the present invention and many of its attendant advantages will be readily obtained as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.